


Domestic Secrets

by AyJay_Blue



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano has an Apron Kink, Domestic, Domestic ShitFluff, KArma is Karma, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay_Blue/pseuds/AyJay_Blue
Summary: As Karma recounts how things happened in his life, he remembers that his beloved classmates still don't know about his little secret. It's a good thing his lover is all too willing to go through with his pranks. Set a few years after the last episode. Weird AU. Domestic Fluff down to randmoness at the bottom. Asano Sr. Approves.//Sorry. Really Bad at Summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ho~ AyJay-sama here.
> 
> I stayed up all night rewatching Assassination Classroom (I swear, it always makes me cry...) And I thought I'd give my OTP a shout-out because the plot bunny was slaughtering me. D:
> 
> I role-play smut but never have I felt too comfortable writing it on my own and this is my second attempt at smut. Forgive me my dears. Anyway, This is Karushuu (GakushuuxKarma [How am I supposed to name this pair? I approve of Uke Karma for reasons such as that adorable blushing face. Don't judge.] because warning you, Seme!Gakushuu.) and this if domestic fluff with a little OOC (okay, probably a lot. I slipped out of character sometime after the first ten minutes of writing)
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Contains Smut not suitable for very young Audiences
> 
> Contains mentions of MPreg because the writer is a sick fuck
> 
> Without further ado, Please Enjoy!

 

* * *

**DOMESTIC SECRETS**

* * *

" _Tadaima._ " The house was dark, and probably empty. Karma sighed softly, eyes darting around in search for any forms of life. When he found none, he snorted softly, taking his shoes off at the _genkan_ and slipping into his pale blue slippers. "I guess he's not here." The redhead muttered softly to himself, not really suppressing the sigh of disappointment in his voice. Setting his case down on the coffee table, he shrugged off his coat, humming quietly to himself as he folded it neatly and placed it on the couch. He could clean up later.

Thankfully, it was still daylight, so the house wasn't all that dark even if the lights were off. Definitely helps them save electricity. Karma continued to hum quietly to himself, painfully wishing his music player was on his person, but alas, his cruel partner decided to _borrow_ it for the day, not that he minded. "What to cook for dinner?" He mumbled, peering at the contents of the fridge. Usually, it wasn't him who cooked their meals, though Saturday often meant he was the cook of the day. It's Friday.

"Hmmm…" He could just make some curry. The fridge was never empty and he was in the mood for curry. Karma nodded to himself, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge and setting them on the counter. He was vaguely aware of the presence behind him, but paid it no mind, instead, opting to roll up his sleeves and slip on the baby blue, dotted apron (that was in no way manly) he received from Nagisa for his birthday two years ago. It's been ten years since Koro-sensei's death. He hummed softly to himself, barely flinching when he felt the warm weight settle against his back and arms wrap around his middle. "Oh? So you _were_ home." He said, barely sparing the man a glance as he rested his chin on Karma's shoulder.

Gakushuu chuckled slightly. "I didn't hear you." The taller man said, smirking at the redhead from the corner of his eyes. "So? What's my wife cooking for dinner?" Karma sneered at him, the expression lacking the bite it used to have years ago.

"Pork curry, and Shuu-chan, I'm not your wife." He retorted, leaning back against his husband's solid weight and lightly pressing his lips against the other man's cheek.

It was funny, how they got where they were. In highschool, Karma ran for the position of vice-president just to annoy the strawberry blonde, all the while answering questions about Koro-sensei and competing for the first spot in class. Question sessions turned into study sessions, then into sleepovers (Karma always snickered at the memory of the ex-principal's face when he slept over for a project for the first time. That amusing look of shock, curiosity and smugness began to change into something similar to delight until it was Karma keeping up face against the smirking old man) all the way through high school. Needless to say, he managed to beat the younger Asano during his second and third years, but the other managed to beat him in their final year where he graduated at the top of the batch, with Karma being his close second.

During college, he decided to move out of his house, his parents not really minding him moving out, and the redhead decided to make extra cash by renting the place, before buying a small, rent-to-own lot near his favoured college. It didn't come as a surprise when he managed to bump into Gakushuu in that college as well, despite the other's ambition to follow his father's footsteps, except better. The ride to and fro was a little exhausting to the strawberry blonde and Karma, who fervently denied having a soft spot for his friend, offered his home to the other. It was surprisingly Asano Sr. who agreed to the idea and practically kicked his son out of the house, not before warningly threatening them both to get separate rooms. Things got awkward after that. Especially when Karma's parents came for a month-long visit.

When asked for Gakushuu's opinion, he'd say that Karma's parents have very… energetic personalities. The redhead took after his father, personality-wise, but was physically a lot like his mother (And his sadistic tendency was obviously from them both), except for his height which the redhead admitted that he was glad he inherited his father's tall genes since his mother was short. It was an amusing month, nonetheless, it was still weird to see the couple be very affectionate with their son. It was obvious that they wanted to stay with him, but couldn't due to the nature of their jobs. So instead, they pampered and teased their _baby boy_ as much as they can, leaving Karma flushing just as red as his hair half the time. Gakushuu made a lot of cash selling pictures of a blushing Karma to class 3-E, and by the end of the month, the Akabane couple had trained the younger Asano to call them as their son would. During the send-off, both of them were a little teary eyed as the couple left, promising to visit again after their schedule cleared up.

Living together was fun, and each other's presence was a comforting thought. Of course, the entire 3-E class knew about this, especially with Kayano and Nakamura acting as busybodies. In fact, they got so comfortable round each other that Karma often wondered when hand-holding, stolen kisses and cuddling together became their norm. The playful, teasing declarations of love (Karma had developed the bad habit of teasing Asano with _'You love me too much to actually push through with it_ ' whenever the other made a threat. And Over time, Gakushuu managed to return with reciprocated banter, of the same kind) began to become real. It wasn't that either of them were too worried about it.

Admittedly, when that one female teacher from Asano's graduate class asked him out to dinner, the redhead realized that he didn't want anyone taking what was his. Thankfully, Gakushuu had the same thoughts running through his head, especially after seeing a picture of Nagisa and Karma going out for some movie made by some Hollywood director (maybe the fact that Karma didn't come home until the next day was the trigger) and while reminiscing about the past. Their major fight in six years was full of snarling and biting, about playing with feelings and not caring about how the other felt. How it was all about competition, rivalry, complete with distrust in their six year long friendship. There were no tears during that fight, seeing as both of them were ready to pummel each other to death. Karma let his sharp tongue guide him and Gakushuu's patience was worn very thin. In fact, they were so absorbed in the fight that they forgot that Asano Sr. was coming over for his monthly visit, and was more than embarrassed when the older man stepped in (he had a key duplicated after all), raised a brow and asked them what their lover's spat was about.

Karma chuckled softly at the memory, carefully peeling the potatoes as Gakushuu hummed in amusement, glancing at him once more. "What's so funny?" The slightly taller Asano asked, not moving from his earlier position. His lover obviously didn't mind him snuggling up to the redhead, though he would start complaining about losing his mobility sooner or later. Karma shook his head, eyes never leaving the potato.

"Nothing. I just remembered when your old man walked in on us when we were fighting." The redhead said, managing to move on to the carrots now that he was done chopping the potatoes. He felt his husband hum in amusement. "Well it couldn't be any worse than when he walked in on us doing something more than just fighting." He said with a snicker, feeling Gakushuu's chest rumble slightly in laughter.

The week after that, they had officially started going out. Two years later, they got married. Sadly, it was a private wedding, so no one else knew about it, except for their parents. Asano Sr. was completely supportive, though Karma's parents, on the other hand, were more than supportive. In fact, he wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy that his mother and father were actually betting on how long it would take for them to get married. He glanced at the silver band on his right hand, Gakushuu managing to catch the fleeting look of adoration in those amber-gold eyes and smiled. It was still pretty early, so dinner probably could wait.

"Mhmm… Father was definitely surprised." He agreed, feeling his lover freeze up slightly as his lips inched closer to Karma's exposed neck, nipping softly at the skin. His hands began to move, sliding underneath his lover's clothes and letting out an appreciated hum at the feel of the lean muscles on his hands. It didn't escape his notice that Karma had set down his knife and in favour of pressing his palms against the counter. "Maybe we should do that again? After all, seeing him scandalized and wary of the couch was probably one of the best expressions he has." The strawberry-blonde teased, not detaching his lips from the soft skin of his lover's neck.

Karma smirked at him. "Uwaahh… Who knew that Gakushuu Asano-san was a closet pervert?" He teased, lightly pushing against the taller male so he could turn around and face him. Tilting his chin up in mocking defiance, the redhead leaned back, mindful of the hands snaking underneath his shirt and into his back pockets.

"It's Gakushuu Akabane-Asano to you, Karma-kun." He retorted, leaning forward in the same teasing manner. Karma grinned. It was just like his beloved to act so forward. "And besides, I think you look quite delectable in that apron." Ah right. There was a reason he seldom cooks. Apparently, his lover had a thing for seeing him in cute aprons. The redhead laughed softly, leaning in to peck him chastely on the lips.

"Shuu-chan should wait. Eating dessert before dinner is bad." Karma said, though his arms wound loosely around his Gakushuu's shoulders, fingers massaging his scalp as he tilted his head, breath hitching when the taller male sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. He could feel himself stirring in his pants. Chuckling slightly, he pulled the man up, to press a hungry kiss to his lips.

It wasn't that he was always submissive, but he did like giving the control-freak control. A low moan escaped his lips when he felt hands slide into his pants, cupping his butt through the thin fabric of his underwear as their tongues fought. Karma bit, Gakushuu nipped, he felt warmth slowly pool down to his stomach and by the time they remembered to breathe, he was positive his pants were undone and he was fully erect. "Well… I guess dinner will have to wait then." He agreed, not giving his husband the chance to retort as he jumped back into devouring his lips, both of them stumbling out of the kitchen into the living room.

Without breaking their kiss, Gakushuu managed to pin Karma down on the couch, settling between his legs. The redhead let out a soft moan when he felt his lover press down against him, teasingly grinding against the curve of his ass. Pulling away from those addicting lips for a moment, Karma blearily looked up at his husband, noticing the tint of pink on his cheeks, and his lips curving into an amused smile. He smiled back, allowing their lips to press together in an intimate, closed-mouth kiss before pulling away. "You know, you look adorable when your face is all red. It brings out your eyes." The blonde murmured against his lips. Karma snickered, but was pleased to hear that at least now he was still aesthetically appealing, despite being run ragged during work.

"Oh? Then I'm glad. It would be nice if our kids did look like me, right?" He said, watching his lover blink slightly in surprise before snickering in response.

"Definitely. They would look like the man I love." There was a haughty ring to those words, something Karma picked up as teasing over the years and he merely laughed in response, voice shifting to a moan when Gakushuu descended on his neck once more. He never understood the man's passion for riddling his body with marks.

"You're a sap." He said after a while, biting down another soft moan as his fingers expertly worked through the buttons of his lover's button-up, barely fumbling with the amount of practice he's had. He could feel hands popping his own buttons, resting against the skin of his chest and stomach. "Gakushuu." He murmured quietly, glad when his lover took the hint and let up, allowing both of them to discard their clothes, the frilly blue apron fluttering to the floor, before throwing themselves at each other, mouths tearing at a frenzied pace.

Loving hands turned demanding, but gentle as they ran over the skin on his back, pressing against the dip of his spine before sliding to press against his twitching hole. Karma flinched at the feel of cold fingers touching his entrance, biting down a whimper when the dry finger gently prodded at him. "Hey. That's going to hurt like a bitch later." He scolded, reaching behind him and yanking his lover's hand away from his butt. Gakushuu laughed, but was quickly moaned when Karma slid two of his fingers into his mouth.

"I had a feeling you just wanted something in your mouth." He pointed out, feeling the velvety tongue lather his digits with spit. Gakushuu's free hand slid down to Karma's erection, squeezing the length in order to make the redhead moan against his fingers. Those amber-gold eyes flashed predatorily and the blonde held back a moan when deft fingers began to tug at his dick. He wore Karma was sneering around his fingers. Chuckling slightly, he tugged the wet digits out, warily watching the redhead.

Without warning, Karma shoved him down, forcing him to rest his head on the arm rest as his lover sat on his stomach, back turned to him and peering seductively over his shoulder. "Well, I was hungry, and you stopped me from making dinner." Karma said, watching Gaushuu blush to the tips of his ears. Smirking triumphantly, he slid forward, pressing his lips to the side of his lover's throbbing member before rolling his tongue against the slit. The loud moan from the blonde was worth it as he continued the teasing licks, putting his tongue and teeth to work, knowing how to use his lover's kink against him. Precome dripped from the slit and Karma eagerly lapped it up, humming softly to himself before slipping the entire thing inside his mouth, gagging slightly when it hit the back of his throat.

The garbled moan from behind him told him that it was a good move, and he began to gently bob his head, eyes slipping shut as he focused on the feel of his mouth being completely full. His dick was throbbing, but knowing his lover, Gakushuu wouldn't tease him there, not until he begs for it, which has only happened thrice, all of them while Karma was drunk. He forgot that the blonde had other ways to please him and his head jerked beck when he felt his lover's tongue teasing his sac. Karma groaned around the throbbing dick in his mouth, steeling his resolve to push his husband over the edge first.

He felt that devious tongue slide and down his perineum, slim fingers prodding at his entrance while the other hand was painfully slinking towards his cock. It was as if Gakushuu had accepted the silent challenge. Karma groaned softly, feeling the back of his throat hurt with how deep he was taking his lover. Before long, he felt a spit slick finger enter him, curling inside him and causing him to gasp, and choke, when that finger pressed against the soft bundle of nerves. Pulling his mouth from the throbbing dick in front of him, he gripped his lover with his hand, pumping him in time with the shallow thrusts of his finger.

Gakushuu was teasing him, he knew, but Karma wasn't one to back down. Grunting softly, he let out a soft gasp when teeth dug into the skin of his thighs, probably drawing blood in the process. He whipped his head to retort, but was met with a smug snicker and another finger roughly prodding at his inside. His back arched as his prostate was assaulted again and again, making him loose his concentration. "Shuu. Shuu. Stop it." He ground out, earning a laugh from his lover who immediately complied. At once, Karma felt his shoulders wobble.

"Was that too fast for you?" Gakushuu asked softly, noticing how heavy Karma's breaths were. Shifting out from underneath the redhead, he sat up, tugging Karma so he sat on his lap. "You're heavy." The blonde grunted, earning a breathless laugh from Karma, who tilted his head for another warm kiss. He only had time to notice the sharp look in his lover's eyes before the redhead reached below him, hefted himself up and in one fluid movement, slid down on his aching cock.

" _-haah-_ Maybe you shouldn't have let me sit on your lap then." The redhead countered, wincing slightly at the sensation of being full. His body tingled as he felt his lover pulse slightly inside him, drawing out a soft moan from the blonde. "You shouldn't have done it if you can't take it." Karma continued, pressing his forehead against his lover's jaw as he slowly rocked on his lap. Gakushuu's gasping breath was enough of an accomplishment until he felt a shove, forcing him on his elbows and knees once more, with a solid weight against him.

"Maybe you should stop teasing me too much, Karma-kun." His voice was husky, talking in a low, almost dangerous growl and Karma felt himself shiver in delight. Gakushuu slid out a bit, gently rocking his hips before pushing back in with enough force to make Karma slide forward a bit. At this point, Karma bit his tongue, swallowing down his moans as his husband picked up the pace, ruthlessly pounding into him with sweet nothings murmured against his skin. "Karma." It was a command, one he felt the need to defy as he pressed his hips back, meeting the gruelling pace with his own.

The odd shift of their bodies caused the head to bump into the bundle of nerves inside him, making Karma moan loudly and tighten around his lover. Triumphant, Gakushuu pounded into the slick heat once more, relentlessly focusing on that one spot. He blindly reached for Karma's ringed hand, trapping it with his own as he fucked his lover as hard as he can.

Karma felt teeth nibbling at his shoulders, licking at the salty skin before teeth bit down at the juncture of his neck, with his husband humping him into oblivion. He let out a small moan, gasping loudly when he felt Gakushuu's other hand circle around his neglected erection, squeezing and pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Karma. Karma. _My_ Karma." Unable to hold himself up any longer, he dropped, his lover holding him up by the hips as he writhed underneath the blonde. Gakushuu's lips pressed against his ear, earning a loud whine from Karma.

He was close. He could feel it, and his grip on Gakushuu's hand tightened as his lover's tongue and teeth continued to play on his sensitive ears, nipping and licking and whispering soft words against his flesh. "Shuu… _Ah!_ Shuu!" He whimpered, pressing back. He felt his lover's grip on his erection shift, and before he knew it, he felt the tips of Gakushuu's fingers press against his dripping slit, teeth biting on the shell of his ear and his prostate being roughly assaulted. He didn't know if that was the trigger, but when he finally caught his bearings, he was panting, still spurting seed while his husband came inside him, giving him the feeling of being full.

The stayed like that for a while, Gakushuu squeezing the last drops of come out of Karma's dick while rolling his hips against the rehead's quivering walls. Finally, he sighed, not bothering to pull out as he tugged Karma to his side, spooning his redhaired lover while planting kisses and affectionate nips to the bruised skin. Karma chuckled softly. "You're not pulling out?" He asked after a while, unable to hide the smile dancing on his lips. The blonde grinned.

"No. It might increase the chance of pregnancy." He answered, causing Karma to freeze and glance at him with a weirded out expression. Gakushuu smiled. He loved seeing that confused, surprised look his lover had after a healthy round of sex. It was almost as if he was innocent, while trying to let his brain catch up. "What? Surely, you should know? Maybe you should ask one of your ex-classmates? Like Okuda-san?" He teased.

"Hah… I don't believe you." Karma muttered, turning his head away as Gakushuu laughed at his expense. He was dozy and doe-eyed, but most of all, he was hungry. His stomach growled and Karma sighed, untangling himself from his lover. "I'm going to cook." He said, picking up the discarded apron from the floor and sitting up, unable to repress the shiver when he felt his lover slide out of him. Putting the apron back on, he felt eyes burning at his lower back, and Karma grinned. "Have more patience. After dinner."

* * *

 

It's Saturday morning, and Karma was busy checking the near-impossible-to-hide lovebites littering his neck and shoulders. A turtleneck sweater won't cut t, seeing he has one just under his ear, glaring a dark purple. He sighed softly, glancing at his sleeping lover through the bathroom door. _'Well… We did get a little carried away._ ' His lower back hurt, and his legs were a little wobbly, but that was a given. His ex-classmates didn't know about his current status, though he was positive Nakamura had an idea.

They were to meet there today, working their part-time job as cram-school teachers, led by Nagisa of course. The Assassination Classroom Cram-School was composed of the students of Class 3-E, all acting as teachers and tutors, guiding and pruning their students in the right direction, much like how their dearest Koro-sensei had.

It just sucks that he had physical education today. Karma sighed softly. It was a little chilly anyway, being mid-November and all, so he could wear a turtleneck and a scarf. Donning on his black running shoes, black jeans, a dark purple turtleneck sweater (it's Gakushuu's actually), a black jacket and a wine-red scarf, Karma found himself quite pleased with the results. The hickeys were well-hidden and no one needed to know. He had mastered the art of walking despite wanting nothing more than to fall on his wobbly knees.

"Morning." His husband's tired voice greeted him from the door and Karma smiled in response, leaning forward for the soft kiss that usually came with the greeting. Their tongues met slowly, curling around each other in a playful hello. Karma had his hands on Gakushuu's hair, while he was being pulled into a tight hug. Their lips met once, twice, thrice before both pulled away.

"Morning. You need to brush." The redhead teased, leaning forward to kiss the offended expression of the younger Asano's face. Pulling away, he grinned. "I've got to go before the other's get there. What time does your class end?" Gakushuu's graduate classes happen every Saturday, and sometimes, he would fetch his ' _roommate_ ' from the classroom, if Karma was still there at least.

He hummed. "Around two. I'll pick you up at four?" He asked, watching Karma nod from the corner of his eyes. "Alright then. Take care. You wouldn't want to be late." He said with a soft smile, watching his redhaired lover wave pleasantly before disappearing back into the bedroom. Gakushuu was alright with the fact that the End Class didn't know about their relationship. According to Karma, none of them asked and he was just waiting for them to know before they could actually plan a ceremony.

It was quite childish in his opinion, since they were married anyway, but he couldn't really deny the scheming look on his lover's face as he described his plot in detail. Gakushuu shook his head.

* * *

"Ah! Karma-kun!" Nagisa was the first one to notice him, Itona only sparing a nod in his direction. Everyone was getting ready for the day; Isogai and Maehara were glancing over some books while Nakamura, as well as the other girls were busy tending to the flowers. The redhead relaxed, noticing how his best friend's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Are you okay?" He asked, and it took Karma all his acting skills not to blush slightly. "Your knees are a little wobbly and you're-"

"You got laid, didn't you?" Itona said bluntly, causing Nagisa to flinch and blush at how straightforward it was.

"Itona-kun. That's a little—"

Karma grinned playfully. "Ehh? How'd you guess?" He asked, cutting Nagisa off. Most of their ex-classmates were listening by now, curiously looking at Karma, like they wanted to ask but didn't really know how to say it. "What? It's normal for this age and time." Karma said, watching as the girls shook their heads slightly.

"So? How was it?" Nakamura asked, walking over and elbowing him lightly, a teasing glint in her eyes. "So? So? Was it good? Must be if you're positively glowing like that." She teased. Karma laughed in response, lightly pushing her away.

"Definitely good. But I didn't know you were the kind of girl who's into the raunchy stuff boys do." By now, most of them had returned to what they were doing. Well, except for Kayano, Nagisa and Itona, who crowded around him. Kayano giggled.

"The girls here are pretty rotten, Karma-kun." She said, causing Karma to grin in response, though inwardly, he cringed, hoping that they wouldn't know. Nagisa and Itona were quietly watching as Nakamura nad Kayano riddled him with more questions on his secret relationship. "Ehhh?! That long?!"

Nakamura sneered. "Oh my. Didn't want us knowing about your little lover? Huh?" Nakamura asked. Karma grinned at her slightly and shook his head.

"Well, none of you ask properly. Maybe you should've asked properly." He retorted, about to walk away when Itona grabbed his arm. "Yeah?" The other young man's eyes glinted teasingly, but his face betrayed no emotion.

"I forgot to say something." He began. "Congratulations on your Engagement, by the way." He said. All at once, the chatter stopped, and Karma felt his face light up at the words. Somewhere, Terasaka snickered, before he felt an arm around his shoulders and a finger prodding his red cheek.

"Hey hey. You got engaged without telling any of us? When's the wedding? Huh? Do we know this mystery lover of the great Akabane Karma?" He asked with a snicker. Karma glared at him, irritated with the incessant poking and proceeded to bend the taller man over his knee, kneeing him in the gut at least six times before he was satisfied.

Dusting his hands, Karma sighed, noticing twenty seven pairs of eyes on him. "Well… We haven't planned the wedding yet, though I'm already married, in the papers at least." He said nonchalantly, watching for their reactions. It was instantaneous, and he felt himself grinning at the looks of shock on their face, which was swiftly turning into rage. "Ooooh! I like those expressions on your faces!" Nagisa sighed.

"That's just like you, Karma." He muttered, but gave a small smile, immediately pacifying the situation before it could escalate. "So, when's the actual wedding?" Nakamura clicked her tongue beside him.

"Disappointing. I'm going to make you wear a dress for keeping this from us." She threatened half-heartedly. Karma waved her off.

"Well, I was hoping you guys would catch on sooner, but this works too. _Honey_ and I don't want to plan our own wedding, so when I suggested I let you guys do the planning as payback for not telling you, my spouse immediately agreed." He said, smile softening as he looked at the looks on their faces. Kayano giggled. "On Koro-sensei's birthday." They immediately broke into small smiles at that.

"Karma got lucky with such an understanding spouse. When will meet her?" She asked.

Karma shrugged and pulled out his wallet, handing her his driver's license before making his way into the classroom. Nagisa and Nakamura peeked over Kayano's shoulder, staring at the name written on the card. "Akabane-Asano, Karma… Akabane-Asa—EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

"N-no way."

"Holy shit. You married the ex-president's son?"

"I knew it! It's just like the mangas!"

"Oh wow! Congratulations, Karma-kun."

"You're such a supportive guy, aren't you, Isogai?"

"Oh! So that's why he's glowing!"

"Pfft. Karma, your taste is hella weird."

"… I d-didn't realize."

"How come Karma's the first one who got married?!"

"You'll definitely be the last, Okajima."

Karma chuckled softly to himself as his classmates fretted over the ID, still in shock probably. Sighing softly, he jumped, immediately alert when he felt someone grab his arm. "Nagisa, if you keep jumping me like that, I might punch you." He said, glancing at his best friend, who smiled at him. "What?"

The bluenette shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just happy for both of you." He said. Karma smiled and nodded. "Oh, and by the way, Okuda-san told me that there was a virus strain that you should be wary of." He said.

"What strain?" Karma immediately remembered his lover's words. Nagisa grinned.

"Practice safe sex, Karma-kun! At least until the wedding. It'll be a hassle if we find out that you're pregnant with Asano-kun's kid." He said cheekily, causing Karma to blush furiously before fixing Nagisa with a death glare.

Later that day, when Gakushuu stepped into campus, he was a little intimidated to see the entire class leering at him, muttering threats about how they knew Karma was an asshole but wanted him to treat Karma with care. He only laughed at the protectiveness that lingered in the class. He smiled, finally allowed to openly hold his husband's hand. Pressing his lips to Karma's cheek, he almost snickered when he saw the redhead blush, before Karma initiated in giving him a proper hello kiss, in front of his ex-classmates. He could feel their happiness for Karma, and the burning overprotectiveness lingering in the campus. He laughed softly, pulling away and smiling. It's almost as if…

"It's as if a giant, yellow octopus is watching us from the rooftop, waiting to save you from me at mach speed if I mess up." Gakushuu said, watching Karma's eyes soften. The entire class smiled at his words. It's no wonder Karma grew up so well, despite the absence of his doting parents. The love Koro-sensei gave them all has groomed them to who they are right now, from the lowest class to strong individuals brimming with life.

Karma laughed at his words.

"Well, this is the Assassination Classroom. And he left twenty eight students willing to assassinate you if you ever hurt me." Karma said smugly. The strawberry blonde laughed softly.

"I doubt that."

* * *

 

**OWARI**

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How bad was it? XD
> 
> Anyway, please, pretty please leave a review. I want to know how you think it went and who knows? If the bunnies decide to attack me, I might make another one. Thanks!


End file.
